


Tell Me If You Feel It Too

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Wendla and Ilse have a sleepover. Cute stuff ensues.





	Tell Me If You Feel It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This was a prompt request I got from Tumblr. It was "#23: Delete that immediately for Wendilse". They're in college in this one. I stole the title from "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko. Enjoy <3

Ilse Neumann hummed as she watered the plants on her small balcony. It was a lovely, clear afternoon. Almost warm enough to go swimming. Maybe she and Wendla could go swimming tonight. 

 

Wendla Bergmann was coming to sleepover tonight. It was going to be great, they were going to do face masks and stay up late watching movies and cuddle and maybe teepee Melchior Gaboring’s fire escape. Ilse hadn’t run that idea by Wendla yet. This sleepover was Wendla’s idea. She said it was to celebrate their five-and-three-quarter month anniversary or something. Ilse told her that she didn’t need an excuse to sleep over but Wendla insisted. 

 

Wendla should be here soon. It was 2:30 and they had agreed on 3, specifically because Wendla was always early. Ilse wanted to make sure she had time to get everything ready for their special night. 

 

Ilse’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Baby you’re here!!” Ilse said happily as Wendla flew into her arms for an enthusiastic hug. 

Wendla giggled. “Thank you for inviting me”

“ ‘Course! I’ll help you with your stuff” 

 

“So, what do you wanna do?” Wendla asked. 

Ilse smiled again. “I’ve got some ideas”

* * *

 

After thrift shopping, lunch, skipping rocks on the lake, and gelato, the girls were back at Ilse’s dorm watching RuPaul’s drag race. Wendla’s head was in Ilse’s lap so Ilse could play with Wendla’s silky, brown hair.

 

Wendla stirred. “Hey, do you have those face masks we bought last month?”

Ilse perked up. “Yeah, I do. Want me to get them?”

“Yeah!!” 

 

“Ok we got orange blossom for rejuvenating, cucumber for hydration, or coconut for deep cleaning” 

“Hmm, which one do you want?” Wendla asked. 

“I’ll do, uh, cucumber” Ilse said. 

“Want me to put it on you?”

Ilse smiled. “Sure”

 

Wendla spread the green mask on Ilse’s face after she washed it. 

_ She’s so beautiful.  _ Wendla thought.  _ Even with that green stuff on her face. _

 

Ilse looked pretty ridiculous. Wendla was holding back giggles as she said, “Ok, I’m finished” 

“How does it look?” Ilse asked, making a kissy face. Wendla laughed. 

“Beautiful. In fact, we should get some pictures”

Ilse laughed too. Wendla pulled out her phone and took some photos while Ilse made silly faces. 

“You’re a model my dear” Wendla said through giggles. Ilse looked over her girlfriend’s shoulder at the pictures and burst into another fit of giggles. 

“Delete that immediately!!” Ilse squealed. 

“Nooo it’s too funny!!” Wendla said, still weak with laughter. 

“But I look gross!!” Ilse fake pouted. 

“Aw, no! you always look cute” Wendla kissed the top of Ilse’s head. 

“Fine, but we have to take pictures of you with a mask on too!!”

* * *

 

“Friends” was on Nickelodeon. It ran softly in the background as Wendla and Ilse cuddled in bed and talked in hushed voices, laughing every so often. It was around 2 in the morning, but they didn’t notice. The room was dark except for the faerie lights above Ilse’s bed. 

“If you were a flower you’d be a rose. A pink one” Wendla said. Ilse laughed. 

“Why’s that, beautiful?” Ilse asked before quickly pecking Wendla’s lips. 

Wenlda giggled. “Because they symbolize grace, sophistication, and elegance which is very much like you. They’re also very pretty and my favorite, like you”

“Awwwww” Ilse cooed as she snuggled into Wendla’s neck. 

“You’re pretty cool, you know that?” Ilse asked. 

“Yes, I know. You’re pretty cool too, bro”

Ilse snorted. “Thanks, bro. No homo”

“Nooo I want the homo!!” Wendla said as she pressed a tired kiss to Ilse’s lips.

They kissed a bit longer. Ilse ran her fingers down Wendla’s back slowly, as if to savor every part of her. The kisses were lazy and kind of sloppy, but they didn’t care. 

“I love you” Ilse whispered once they broke off. 

“I love you too” Wendla whispered back. Wendla’s breathing began to slow and her eyes closed. “Nooo, you can’t go to sleep” Ilse said.

“But baby, I’m tired” Wendla said. 

“Oh, alright. But only if I can cuddle you”

“Of course” Wendla said sleepily and happily rolled to her other side to Ilse could be the big spoon. 

Before Ilse fell asleep, Ilse whispered, “Did you send those pictures of us in the face masks to Hanschen?”

“No” Wendla said with a sleepy smile. “Just to the group chat”

“Oh, ok” Ilse said. “Wait, what?” 

Wendla giggled. “Goodnight, Ilse”

“I’m gonna get youuu” Ilse slurred. “When I’m less sleepy”

Ilse fell asleep to the smell of Wendla’s shampoo and her soft breathing. As she dozed off, she heard something from the tv that made her smile.

“Uhh...I...I think I’m...falling in love with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more like this on my Tumblr, @feelssogoodinmyarms!! Till next time!!


End file.
